Spectre/Gallery
Official Spectre's face.png|Spectre's face. Animedia Spectre in Animedia May 2017.png|Spectre and Knight of Hanoi in Animedia May 2017. DVD Vrains duel box 3.jpg|Spectre with Playmaker on duel box 3 for dvd VRAINS DVD 9.jpg|Spectre and Playmaker in 9th DVD cover Openings & Endings With the Wind Op 1 Spectre and the Knights of Hanoi.png|Spectre and The Knights of Hanoi in Op 1. Go forward Op_2_Spectre_and_Revolver.png|Spectre and Revolver in Opening 2 Believe In Magic Ed 1 Revolver and Spectre.png|Spectre and Revolver in Ed 1. Writing Life Spectre, Kogami and Revolver in Vrains ed 2.jpg|Spectre with Revolver and Kogami in Ed 2 Glory Ed_4_Revolver_and_Spectre.jpg|Spectre and Revolver in ending 4 Ed 4 Akira, Yusaku, Ai, Flame, Aqua, Aoi, Naoki, Earth, Ryoken, Spectre.jpg|Spectre with Akira Zaizen Yusaku Fujiki Aoi Zaizen Takeru Homura Flame Ai Aqua Earth Naoki Shima Ryoken Kogami in ending 4 Anime Season 1 Episode 1 Ep001 Spectre informs Revolver about Playmarker.png|Spectre informs Revolver about Playmaker's interference. Episode 6 Ep006 Blue Angel and Spectre.png|Blue Angel is approached by Spectre. Ep006 Blue Angel and Spectre2.png|Spectre tells Blue Angel that he want her to beat Playmaker. Episode 32 Ep032 Kitamura vs. Spectre.png|Spectre vs. Kitamura. Ep032 Spectre vs. Blue Angel.png|Spectre vs. Blue Angel. Ep032 Spectre makes a circuit appear.png|Spectre makes a circuit appear. Episode 33 Ep033 Lilybell attacks directly Spectre.png|The effect of "Lilybell" lets it attack directly Spectre. Ep033 Spectre recovers Life egal to the 800 damage he took.png|Spectre recovers Life egal to the 800 damage he took by the effect of "San Avalon Dryas".png Ep033 Spectre with the book Blue Angel.png|Spectre with the book "Blue Angel". Ep033 Spectre Link Summons San Avalon Dryades.png|Spectre Link Summons "San Avalon Dryades". Ep033 Spectre takes the control of Holly Angel.png|Spectre takes the control of "Trickstar Holly Angel". Episode 34 Ep034 Young Spectre alone.png|Young Spectre's loneliness. Ep034 Spectre Link Summons San Avalon Dryanome.png|Spectre Link Summons "San Avalon Dryanome". Ep034 Spectre attacks Blue Angel with Bloody Mary.png|Spectre attacks Blue Angel with "Trickstar Bloody Mary". Ep034 Spectre regains LP equal to the Trickstars' total ATK.png|Spectre regains LP equal to the Trickstars' total ATK. Ep034 Spectre tears Blue Angel's book.png|Spectre tears Blue Angel's book. Ep034 Spectre sadistic personality.png|Spectre'sadistic personality. Episode 35 Ep035 Blue angel being look down by spectre.png|Full Spectre looking down at Blue Angel who is unconscious Ep035 Spectre arrving.png|Spectre arriving at Playmaker's location Ep035 Blue angel's data.png|Spectre with Blue Angel's data Ep035 Spectre vs. Playmaker.png|Spectre vs. Playmaker. Spe.png|Young Spectre sitting Ep035 Spectre as a baby.png|Spectre as a baby Ep035 Young spectre.png|Young Spectre putting his hands on the tree Episode 36 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-36-Img-000.png|Spectre smiling YGO-VRAINS-Ep-36-Img-013.png|Spectre and Playmaker dueling YGO-VRAINS-Ep-36-Img-009.png|Spectre and Playmaker Ep036 Spectre smirking while drawing.png|Spectre smirks and draws YGO-VRAINS-Ep-36-Img-006.png|Spectre activating trap card YGO-VRAINS-Ep-36-Img-003.png|Spectre activating effect YGO-VRAINS-Ep-36-Img-005.png YGO-VRAINS-Ep-36-Img-011.png|Spectre shows the cut on his hand Episode 37 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-001.png|Spectre declaring that his tree can't be destroyed YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-003.png|Playmaker smiling at Spectre YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-012.png|Spectre smirking YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-006.png|Spectre seeing his tree being destroyed YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-027.png|Spectre losing to Playmaker YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-029.png|spectre crying as he reaches to his tree Episode 38 Ep038 Spectre.png|Spectre with his eyes close Season 2 Episode 59 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-59-Img-001.png|Spectre with Revolver, Doctor Genome and Faust Ep059 Faust Spectre and Genome.png|Spectre with Faust and Doctor Genome telling Ryoken everything is ready YGO-VRAINS-Ep-59-Img-003.png|Spectre saving Kyoko Taki with Faust, Ryoken Kogami and Doctor Genome Ep059 Ryoken with Faust Genome and Spectre.png|Spectre with Ryoken Kogami, Faust and Doctor Genome heading to Kyoko's cell Ep059 The knights of handoi.png|Spectre with the Knights of Hanoi YGO-VRAINS-Ep-59-Img-006.png|Spectre with The Knights of Hanoi Episode 68 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-024.jpg|Spectre with Baira and Doctor Genome destroying the fake Cyberse world YGO-VRAINS-Ep-68-Img-023.jpg|Spectre with Faust and Doctor Genome destroying the fake Cyberse world Episode 70 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-009.png|Spectre meets Soulburner YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-066656.png|Spectre leads Soulburner and Flame to the others YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-013.png|Spectre protected by Flame YGO-VRAINS-Ep-70-Img-011.png|Spectre saw the others with Soulburner and Flame Episode 71 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-71-Img-007.png|Spectre asks Revolver what to do next Episode 75 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-75-Img-026.png|Spectre felt Earth's death Episode 78 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-00888.jpg|Spectre and Ryoken Kogami spy on Kengo Dojun YGO-VRAINS-Ep-78-Img-004.png|Spectre talks with Ryoken Kogami Episode 79 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-79-Img-013.png|Spectre and Revolver watch the duel Episode 81 Ep081 Spectre looking.jpg|Spectre sad Ep081 Spectre worried.jpg|Spectre terrified Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Specter